


Night Shift

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: Deputy Rook and Staci Pratt go on patrol together.





	Night Shift

“Pratt, take Rook out on patrol. Go check out the Spread Eagle, make sure things aren’t too crazy,” called out Whitehorse from his office.

 

“Can’t Hudson do it? I’ve been going down there every Friday night for the past three weeks,” complained Staci.

 

“Hudson’s out in the Whitetail Mountains looking for that damn bear that escaped again. Besides, Rook here hasn’t been there yet. It’s been almost a month now since they’ve started working here. The locals need to start recognizing that we have a new deputy in Hope County.”

 

“Fine,” sighed Staci. “C’mon Rookie, let’s go.”

 

You looked up from your computer, relieved to take a break from staring at a screen all day. A whole stack of paperwork was on your desk when you had arrived and you hadn’t stopped working since.

 

As you followed Staci out of the building, you gave one last wave to Nancy the receptionist. She had been nothing but sweet the moment you arrived at Hope County and she reminded you of your grandmother who used to bake cookies every time you’d visit.

 

“Don’t have too much fun, you hear?” she said.

 

“We’ll try not to,” you laughed. “Want something from the Spread Eagle? I hear they make the best fried pickles.”

 

“Oh, aren’t you sweet? No thanks dear, doctor says I need to keep an eye on my cholesterol,” said Nancy. She beckoned for you to come closer as you walked up to her. “Sheriff will be gone by the time you get back, so if you want to have a little drink, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

 

“Rook, let’s go!” yelled Staci.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you smiled. Giving her one last wave, you joined Staci outside the building and followed him into one of the police cruisers parked outside.

 

“I’ll drive,” he said. You joined him in the passenger seat as he started the car and pulled out onto the main road.

 

“So, what, we just go in there and make sure no one’s killing each other? Doesn’t seem like that bad of a job to me,” you told Staci.

 

“You don’t know the people of Hope County that well yet,” said Staci. “There’s Sharky Boshaw, our local pyromaniac and his cousin, Hurk Jr. who likes to get piss drunk and fall asleep in random fields when he’s not blowing stuff up. Those guys are the worst when they’re together.”

 

“They sound kind of fun,” you chuckled.

 

“Trust me, they’re not,” scoffed Staci.

 

“Isn’t this the only bar in the county? Can’t really blame them for wanting to have a good time.”

 

“Yeah well, there’s a good time and then there’s destroying public property by setting it on fire,” grumbled Staci.

 

“They actually did that?”

 

“More times than I can count. I got a burn scar on my arm because those idiots couldn’t control the intake of gasoline,” said Staci as he lifted his arm.

 

You looked at his arm and noticed the red scar started at his elbow and traveled upward, past the sleeves of his uniform. You reached out and pulled the sleeve up to get a better look as Staci shivered at your touch.

 

“Sorry, does it still hurt or something?” you asked.

 

“N-No, you just have cold hands is all.”

 

You raised your eyebrows at him but didn’t say anything has he made a right turn and drove through the main street of Holland Valley. The temperature in the car read 85 degrees and your palms were practically sweating in the humid heat.

 

As Staci parked the cruiser, you noticed a man wearing a blue dress shirt with a black vest and matching pants putting flyers underneath the windshield wipers of cars parked outside. He was attractive to say the least, but something about him left you feeling extremely apprehensive.

 

“Oh great, John Seed’s here,” groaned Staci. “Just what I need, another excuse to piss off the locals.”

 

“John Seed…isn’t that one of the brothers who runs that religious group around here? Eden’s Gate, right?” you asked.

 

“The one and only,” said Staci. “Told that motherfucker he wasn’t allowed on the premises last time he was here. Kept bugging everyone to attend Sunday service; like anyone from the Spread Eagle would go. Let’s go ruin his night.”

 

As you and Staci got out of the car and walked over to the man, he noticed your arrival right away and plastered a dazzling smile onto his face.

 

“Officer Pratt,” he nodded. “Lovely night we’re having, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re not supposed to be here, Mr. Seed,” said Staci. “Mary May banned you last week, don’t you remember?”

 

“Why, of course I do! Such a shame really, I’m just trying to spread the Lord’s good word,” said John. “But I’m technically not on the Spread Eagle property, I’m outside on a public street! And before you ask, it is completely legal to pass out flyers as I am not blocking traffic or creating a safety hazard of any kind.”

 

“You a lawyer or something?” you asked.

 

John’s eyes looked to you as he gave you a slight once-over, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

 

“Funny you ask, I just so happen to be. John Seed,” he said as he held out his hand. “My siblings and I run the church of Eden’s Gate, where I am the official Baptist. You must be the new deputy everyone keeps talking about.”

 

You looked at his hand for a moment before taking it firmly. As you gave it a quick shake, he smirked as his eyes flickered over to Staci and the back to you.

 

“And your name?” asked John. The question was innocent enough, but you could hear the slickness behind it.

 

“Deputy Rook,” you answered.

 

“Dep-you-tee,” he drawled. “Lovely to finally meet you. I already know how your little friend-sorry, partner, feels about our cause, but maybe you’d be willing to join us this Sunday?”

 

John handed you a flyer with a picture of a strange looking cross and an address printed at the bottom. You quickly stuffed it into your pant pocket and saw Staci practically fuming from the corner of your eye.

 

“Listen, if it’s true what Officer Pratt tells me, it sounds like those inside don’t really like your presence,” you said. “Considering how late it is, I suggest you take your leave. Don’t really feel like making any arrests on a peaceful night like this.”

 

“Of course, I completely understand,” said John. “Before I go, promise me you’ll at least think about attending Sunday service.”

 

You gave him a slight nod as he broke out into another large smile. He tilted his head toward you as he started to walk backward toward a large black truck.

 

“Until we meet again!” he called as he got inside the car. You watched him slowly pull out of the parking lot, giving you a small wave as he passed.

 

“He seemed nice,” you said.

 

Staci let out a strangled noise as he spat at the ground and started walking toward the bar.

 

“He’s an asshole,” he snarled. “Thinks he owns the whole damn county just because he’s loaded with his parent’s money.”

 

“Geez, angry much? I mean yeah, he does give off that whole creepy, religious vibe but he wasn’t that bad,” you said. “Better than the ones who hold signs saying you’re going to hell for whatever stupid reason.”

 

“Those guys may not look it, but they’re a lot worse than the ones you’re talking about,” grumbled Staci. “Let’s just go inside and get this over with.”

 

You shook your head as you walked behind Staci into the Spread Eagle. The place was packed with people drinking, playing pool, and some watching a basketball game on a large TV that hung in the corner on the wall. A blonde woman stood behind the bar as she prepared drinks and gave Staci a smile as the two of you approached.

 

“Staci Pratt, what can I get ya? The usual?” she asked, already reaching for a beer mug. He raised his hand to stop her as he shook his head.

 

“It’s Officer Pratt, Mary May, I’m still on duty. Just wanted to check in and make sure everything’s okay,” said Staci.

 

“Eh, nothing I can’t handle, don’t you worry,” she laughed. “Who’s this, the new recruit?”

 

“Deputy Rook,” you said as you offered your hand. Mary returned the handshake and held up the empty mug she offered Staci earlier.

 

“Care for a drink? It’s on the house,” she said.

 

“Wish I could, but the Sheriff would have my head if he knew I was drinking. Next time though, when I’m off duty,” you said.

 

“I’ll hold you to it,” said Mary. “Ya’ll can stick around if you want, but I doubt anything will happen with the two of you here.”

 

“We’ll just stay a few more minutes,” said Staci. You followed him toward the back corner of the bar as the two of took a seat.

 

A few of the patrons shot curious glances in your direction and you tried to put on a neutral face, hoping you didn’t come off as too passive. Being a cop that used to work in a big city had hardened your outlook on people, but something about Hope County made you want to relax just a little. There were no constant calls of gang shootings or domestic violent disputes. The worst one so far since moving here was breaking up a fight between two farmers arguing over a fence being built on their properties.

 

“I like it here,” you told Staci. “This whole town…it’s like one big family.”

 

“You’ll get over it real quick, trust me,” said Staci.

 

“I’m serious. Even that John guy didn’t seem too bad. Reminds me of my overly religious aunt who lectures me about the horrors of hell.”

 

“Him again? Why are we even talking about that douche?” said Staci. “Let’s get out of here, I’m tired of looking at a bunch of idiots trip over their own feet.”

 

“Was it something I said?” you asked.

 

Staci didn’t answer and got up from his seat as he moved his way through the crowded bar and out the door. You muttered a curse, wondering why the hell he was acting this way. Normally, Staci was a pretty easy-going guy, always joking around, even coming off as a bit of a prick himself. Not that any of it bugged you; you could handle his snarky remarks and throw a few of your own back to him.

 

Taking the same route he did, you finally made it out of the bar, the night air much cooler than the inside of the Spread Eagle. He was leaning against the cruiser smoking a cigarette, its smoke traveling upward in tight tendrils.

 

“I didn’t know we could smoke on the job,” you said.

 

“What the Sheriff doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” muttered Staci.

 

“You’re really that stressed right now?” you asked. “Look if you really hate John Seed so much, just say so and I won’t bring him up again.”

 

“I don’t hate him, he just pisses me off,” said Staci. “Trying to charm the pants off you by inviting you to his brother’s sermon. Thinks he can get away with everything because he’s taken half the county by lawyering his way through laws and codes like a fucking weasel.”

 

You slowly nodded, not knowing what to say because you really didn’t have the place to do so. Despite living here for almost a month, there was still so much history to learn about the people of Hope County and you didn’t want to piss off one of the few friends you had, even if he was just a coworker.

 

“I know what’ll cheer you up,” you said. “Be right back.”

 

You walked across the street and into the small market across the Spread Eagle. A man wearing a green baseball hat sat behind the counter, fiddling with a roll of fishing wire. Grabbing a box of chocolate donuts off the shelf, you placed it on the counter along with two Styrofoam coffee cups.

 

“This and two decafs, please,” you said.

 

The man looked up from his fishing wire and gave a low chuckle as he filled the cups with a pot of coffee brewing behind him.

 

“Cops sure do love their doughnuts. Though, might I suggest you get the powdered ones instead? They’re Pratt’s favorite,” he said.

 

“Thanks for the advice,” you grinned. You quickly exchanged the box of chocolate donuts for the powdered ones and paid him as you tried to hold the box of sweets, plus the two cups of coffee in your hands. Using your back to open the door, you walked back to the cruiser and saw Staci already sitting in the driver’s seat.

 

“Look what I got,” you sang. You handed him one of the cups through the open window as he took it while mumbling a small thanks under his breath. As you slid into the passenger seat, you opened the box of donuts and held it up to him as he started the car.

 

“Thanks,” he said. You smiled as he grabbed one and took a large bite into it as he drove further down the main street. “We’ll park around the bend here, make sure no drunks are out speeding.”

 

Staci pulled off onto the side of the road as he parked behind a billboard sign that read Adelaide Drubman’s Real Estate. Turning the headlights off but keeping the radio on, Staci reached for another donut and quickly shoved it into his mouth.

 

“This is just what I needed. How’d you know powdered donuts are my favorite?” he asked.

 

“Lucky guess,” you shrugged. “Look Staci, if I pissed you off back there in anyway, I’m sorry. I know it’s not an excuse but I don’t really know everyone’s history with each other and-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” interrupted Staci. “It’s my fault for acting like that. It’s been a long day, there’s a ton of paperwork I haven’t finished and seeing John Seed trying to work his magic on you was just the cherry on the shit sundae.”

 

“What, you jealous that he’ll come and take me away from you?” you teased. Your smile faltered a bit when he remained silent.

 

“Maybe,” he whispered.

 

You didn’t know how to respond to that as you desperately tried to think of something to say. You had a feeling that Staci held some type of feelings towards you but you hadn’t really thought about it until now. It was fun to have flirty banter with him; you just didn’t think that he was taking it seriously.

 

Giving him a sideways glance, it wasn’t like he was unattractive. His jet-black hair fell past his ears, giving him a boyish look with a grin to match. His body was slim but toned and you always admired the way his arms looked in his uniform.

 

A smear of white donut powder rested just above his lip and if you didn’t know any better, it looked like he had just snorted a line of coke.

 

“You have powder on your lip,” you said, pointing at your own face. Staci licked the side of his lips, completely opposite to where the actual mark was. “No, other side.”

 

You watched him struggle as he failed to remove the mark as you laughed and leaned closer to him.

 

“Here, let me do it,” you said. Giving a quick lick to your thumb, you brushed it against his mouth and wiped off the powder in one swoop.

 

Before you could think twice, you closed the gap between the two of you and gently placed your lips onto his. He didn’t reciprocate your affections and you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. Of course this was wrong, the two of you were coworkers and nothing more.

 

“Sorry, that was totally inappropriate,” you muttered as you began to pull away. Staci shook his head as he grabbed the back of your neck and crashed his lips onto yours. A small moan escaped his lips as you ran your hands down his chest, giving you the opportunity to gently prod your tongue into his mouth. The strange combination of cigarettes, coffee and donuts left a strangely pleasant taste and you had a sudden craving for more.

 

You lightly bit his lower lip, earning a deep moan from him as you kissed the side of his chin. Your mouth went further down as you buried your hand into his hair and gave it a slight tug while sucking the side of his neck.

 

“Whitehorse to Pratt, we got a Code 13 back at the station, do you copy?”

 

“Fucking hell, Whitehorse,” growled Staci as you pulled away from him. You covered your mouth to keep from laughing as Staci grabbed the radio and pressed the call button on the side.

 

“10-4, we’re on our way back now,” he said. Putting the radio back on its clip, he leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Worst timing ever.”

 

“It’s not so bad,” you said. “I have the day off tomorrow, you do too right?”

 

Staci chuckled as he shook his head and started the car as he pulled back onto the main road.

 

“Yeah, we could go fishing or something,” he said.

 

“Or something,” you said with a wink. The both of you laughed and you realized that Hope County was finally starting to feel like home.


End file.
